Good Day
by Ryonikki
Summary: Hello again. Another idea, another story. My take on what shold have happened. Happy Rush fic! Always so serious. Please review. I'm needy.


**Rush has a good day**

_I was watching the KINO vids the other day and this is how I thought one of the scenes should have played out._

It was way past midnight on Destiny and practically everyone was asleep. Well, mostly everyone. Brody and Eli were in the showers giggling. Just then Chloe came in with a bowl full of those awful purple potatoes. They looked at each other with glee. While they were making small adjustments to the showers, Dr. Rush walked by and noticed them.

"What are all of you doing? " Rush asked surveying the situation.

All three of them looked at one another guiltily. Rush entered the room and closed the door behind him. They stood up and Chloe opened her mouth to offer an explanation.

"You know if you reconnect the hose to that line right there, you will get better distribution." Rush pointed.

All three looked at one another in shock.

"Just a suggestion." With that statement Rush turned to leave. When he got to the doors he turned his head slightly, "and for future endeavors, it would be wise to close the doors behind you. It will give you the precious time you need to hide all evidence if someone should unexpectedly drop by."

When he left, Brody, Eli, and Chloe smiled at one another and quickly made the proper adjustments.

_The next day_

Rush yawned and woke up. Looking at his watch, he noticed that he had slept for 6 hours. Stretching, he made his way to the mess for lunch. One thing that he noticed upon entering was the somber mood of everyone there. Shrugging he pick up his ration and sat down across from Chloe, Eli, and Brody.

Suddenly the room got tense as he heard someone enter the mess. Curious as to who would cause such a reaction Rush turned and nearly choked on his banana mush. There stood Colonel Young, his face and hands completely tinged a nearly blue color. Rush followed the Colonel with his eyes as he got his ration and sat down in front of TJ. Suddenly Rush felt a sharp kick on his shins. He turned to glare at Chloe who had kicked him.

Brody looked at him pleadingly and shook his head slightly. Eli looked like he was about to throw up. Chloe was begging him with her eyes to not say anything. Rush grinned at them. Chloe's eyes widened knowing what he was going to do.

"Colonel, what the bloody hell happened to you?" asked Rush.

The room suddenly got real quiet. Rush looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He continued, "I sleep for 6 hours and you've managed to turn yourself into a blueberry."

Chloe kicked him again. Colonel Young fixed his gaze upon Rush, "You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, would you?"

At the sight of a blue Colonel, Rush couldn't contain himself any longer and laughter escaped his lips. It started out as a small chuckle but soon escalated into a deep unrestrained laugh. Every time he looked at Colonel Young he burst out laughing again. All this time the Colonel was glaring at him and getting more and more angry. Chloe had her head in her hands. Eli looked like he was about to cry. Everyone else was looking at him like he'd gone off the deep end.

"Rush! Answer my question" Young bellowed.

Rush continued laughing and remarked, "Bloody brilliant idea this was. I commend whoever thought of it."

"You denying it was you?" Young inquired.

"Wish I could take the credit, Colonel."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't bloody care if you do, Colonel."

By now Colonel Young had risen to his feet, his face contorted in anger. TJ looked at Rush and it seemed like she was willing him to leave the mess before things got out of control. Rush, however, ignored her and looked at Young.

"Oh come on now, Colonel. No need to get all blue in the face about this." Rush stated with a huge grin.

Greer who had been sitting at another table snorted at the comment and choked back a chuckle. TJ looked the other way, hiding the grin that was threatening to break out on her face. Everyone else stared at the two men, bracing for the inevitable show down. However, nothing happened. Rush finished his ration, rose from his seat and gave a small wink to Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes, but had traces of a smile on her face.

Rush gave his bowl to Becker and walked out, but everyone could hear his laughter echoing down the corridor. Young sat back down and muttered, "fucking asshole."


End file.
